m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
The Original Legion
= Faction Disbanded = Overview The Imperial Legion is a emergent faction in the TWC minecraft community, featuring Romano-Byzantine Architecture. Their men are armored in Iron and Diamond. They are led and owned by Magister Utriusque Militae ingloriousthomas. The Legion is actively recruiting members. The First and Second Augustii Nerva2004 and Livy07 left in favor of the Order. They still maintian friendly relations but the legion is without a leader. The Magister Utriusque Militiae is in temporary control and is looking for new members. The building style is Romano-Byzantine, but other styles are welcome and encouraged. Historia In approximately 100 BC, the first great General, Marius, reformed the Polybian Legion and created the Imperial Roman Legions. The Legionnaires fought and conquered for the empire over the next 2 centuries, and then the Augusti settled into the Pax Romana. But the Legion was called on again by Trajan, and we fought and conquered for the empire, claiming Dacia and crushing the Parthians in Armenia and the Fertile Crescent. Trajan died in 117, and the era of conquest was over. In the 160s the Legion fought a brutal war when the Vandals pushed the Marcomannic tribes towards the Empire. We fought for years, and we won; but it was the beginning of the end of the original Legion. In 217 the Parthians fell and the Sassanids became our new neighbor. The Legion increased it's size by 33% just to defend the borders, and economic chaos insued. For years emperors fought Goths, Persians, and Alamanni and were slaughtered, one of whome even humiliated and sold into slavery by the Sassanids. But Diocletian brought reform and peace, and stability returned. He retired and a civil war broke out. In 313 the Legionnaires of Constantine defeated the last usurper, and controlled the western half of the Empire. He reformed our Legion, creating the new Legiones Comitatenses, Limitanei, and Palantines of the field armies. In 357 we won a massive victory over the Alamanni, and Julian took us to Persia again. We failed and the emperor was killed in 363. But then Peace returned; until the rumors came. A wicked people, the Huns, broke the boundries established with the Goths and Alans, and pushed towards the Danube. We let them in but are generals were dishonest and cruel. They treated them like dogs; and fed them such. And war broke out. The Easter half of our Army was annihalated in 378, and the goths settled in Illyria. In 406 the Vandals and Suebes broke the border in the north, during another civil war. The first of the Great Magistri, Stilicho, defeated the goths that year. But in 408 he was executed by our weak emperor. So we usurped, and joined the Goths. We sacked Rome, a city with which all looked on in awe. But we were defeated when our new leader, the Comes Illyriae Alaric, died in 411 and Constantius III took to battle us. The Legionnaires joined the next of the great Magistri, and until 421 we had many victories agianst the Barbari. But the fatal blow was soon to come. In 425, Flavius Aetius, the Last of the Great Magister Utriusque Militae, took power. The Vandals took africa in 429 when he entered a civil war. It was a blow we could never recover from; but even then we were invincible. The Legion served, and victory after victory was brought to us by our Commander, Aetius. In 439 the hunnic federate troops were killed, and we were on our own. In 451 the Huns attacked themselves, and we marched on to meet them. Aetius and Avarus persuaded the Goths, Alans, Franks, and Burgundians to join our cause, and we met at Chalons. This was the last Victory we would ever have. In 454 Aetius was assassinated and the legion fell into dissarray, joining the rump states of Marcellinus and Aegidius. Federate troops served the empire until it fell in 476, and then the legion dissapeared. But a light shone, Constantinople, and the Themata Legions served againsts Persians, Arabs and crusaders, until that light was snuffed out in 1453. But now we will return, against new foes, and conquer new lands. The light of Rome shall shine once more, and Legions shall faithfully serve her once again. Modern History On Jan 26th the First Skirmish broke out; Akar (from prison) declared war and hired goblins to support his meager fortress. But the Legion used a bribe and underlying deciet to betray Akar with the Goblins. At thier battle strategy meeting, in which Malevolent Tyrant fed them false info about our base, an argument broke out and they killed Striker and assydf. Nerva and livy07 then proceeded to set out to help defend the Goblins from an attack by Akar. According to livy07's account of the skirmish, Nerva managed to kill a member of the Horde at the Goblins' base, although it is unclear who. On Jan 27th Nerva managed to kill Saayd, a member of Akar's forces, but Saayd not knowing there was a war his items were returned and Nerva left. The goblins, not recieving payment from Akar, proceeded to pull out of the war. On Jan 30th the War with Akar ended as a technical victory, as Akar paid concession to the Legion in exchange for neutrality between the factions. Battle of Pinnacle Valley Parts One, Two, and Three On Jan 28th war broke out between the Legion and the Northmen; Abbews was fufilling a contract to kill Royal_Mckeough, and he sought shelter at our base. When he came, livy07 attacked by mistake thinking it was another raid. Abbews' computer crashed and livy07 managed to kill him. They killed livy07 twice, and war broke out when the Order came out from the forest and attacked the Nothmen to defend our base; The Northmen thought they were Legionnaires. They attacked again at approximately 6:00, in which Ingloriousthomas was having a discussion with Selukon who was visiting requesting shelter. The Order appeared as allies and an official alliance was made, but Magesfx died in the battle. The Legion and Order fought a drawn-out skirmish against the the northmen again at 7:00 in which they fortified themselves on a mountain. Two members of the order (magesfx and benz282) fell to their deaths in that battle by accident. The Order of Dalmaitus later fought on our land without the Legion's help. This is Battle of Pinnacle Valley Part II. On Jan 29th the war with the Men of the North ended with a white peace. 2nd Northmen War On Feb 3rd a 2nd war with the Men of the North broke out when members of the Order attempted to stop 10greenbottles from stealing Legion supplies. 10greenbottles, abbews, and PatrickS1989 reacted and defeated Nerva2004 (order) and livy07 in combat. At 900 that evening Legionnaires set out for revenge, and members of the Legion and Order sucessfully infiltrated the Northmen base. Ingloriousthomas was accidentally killed by MalevolentTyrant, who happened to be in the area and mistaked thomas for killing innocent unarmed northmen, which did not happen. Benz282 and Nerva2004 sucessfully killed Sevanchenko. On Feb 4th the Northmen raided the Legion base. Ingloriousthomas surprised them when he logged on unexpectedly, and attacked pat from behind. PatrickS1989's wolf killed inglorioushtomas, and the spawn killed him 3 times, as well as pushing him off a cliff and killing him deliberately while unarmed. The Order, Riddermark, and Legion launched a joint flanking attack on their fortress, which failed. After breaking through the walls, all members were killed in the assault although members of the Order and Riddermark managed to kill Abbews and Dagensdag. The Abbews and ingloriousthomas agreed to a traty 1 hour later. The Terms were as follows: *Legion admits defeat. *Legion pays Abbews and the Northmen 4900 iconomy. *Legion may not re-ally with Order for until April 4th (A period of 3 months) and only if they come to our aid in defense. *Legion may re-ally with Riddermark when we recover. *Abbews is officially a "He." Leadership and Policies Ranks: *Augustus *Magister *Palantinus *Centenarius *Legionarius *Miles Political Organization: *Ruled by aan Augustus and Council of Magistri. *Magister Utriusque Militiae is the Military advisor. *Magister Officorum is the Political/Beauracratic Advisor *Magister Praefectorum is the Provincial advisor and is the people's representative. *All 3 debate about an action, and must have a 2/3rds majority vote to come to a descision. *They can pass laws. *Only exists if there are 8 members in the faction. *Any member or the council as a whole can be overruled by the Augustus. *The council can overrule the Augustus if necessary and can also depose him. *Council member's individual powers only exist if there is no Augustus. *Can exist with or without an Augustus. Augustus *Is the leader and has complete and total power. *Can be overruled by the council but can also overrule the council. *Can exist with or without the council. Magister Utriusque Militae Individual Powers *Has no individual powers if the position of emperor is filled. *Leads the faction when there is no emperor. *Has right to declare war but only if it's in self-defense or if somone has offended the Legion. *Leads the Army into Battle *He has no other extra powers. Magister Officorum Individual Powers *Position invalid if council is not active. *Has no individual powers if the position of emperor is filled. *Legion's Diplomat and Politician *Discusses treaties and alliance terms with other factions. *Has no other Extra Powers Magister Praefectorum *Position invalid if council is not active. *Has no individual powers if the position of emperor is filled. *Gives the members tasks. *Represents the common members. *Can dictate new colonies to be settled. Openings *1 Magister Militum *Legionnaires Positions *ingloriousthomas - Magister Utriusque Militae (Temporary Leader of the Legion) *PopulusRomanus - Legionarius *Frozenmonkey - Legionarius Strongholds Creative Server *Castra Romana *Arelate (Under Construction) PvP Server *Fort Pinnacle